User talk:Michael Scratch
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Michael Scratch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IWearHatsIndoors (Talk) 06:24, November 21, 2012 we have somebody on the Rock Sift page who is changing the moves type from Generous to Light and has admitted that he is played red/green and not ponymon --Lightning Chaser 5 (talk) 17:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Wheee! It's great to be here! Late to the party, I know, but better late than never discovering this awesome hack. Hoping it'll be fully finished sometime in the future!! I have no coding skills but enough free time to help with anything I can. EquusStorm (talk) 05:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello there. I am the Founder of the Ponymon Anarchy Project and I wish to invite you and the rest of the dawn/dusk team to colaborate with me for the future of our two projects. If you would like to communicate with me than please contact me through skype. My contact info is aaallen23 and Discord Drocsid Discord Drocsid (talk) 05:06, April 3, 2013 (UTC) More Ponymon Hi, this is ThomasFanAC. I've been watching bits and pieces of your games on YouTube, and am interested in playing, someday. Anyway, will more Ponymon be shown in the next upgrade? If so, what will they be? Because I would enjoy seeing Shining Armor and Princess Cadence as such. ThomasFanAC (talk) 09:12, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Message to Michael Scratch 02:13, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I have good ideas for the games and think I can help you on your project. I have ideas for the evolutions of the ponymon, individual moves that they can have, and can help with anything involving ideas and coming up with things for Dawn and Dusk. My email is js4mizz@gmail.com. Email me if you want me to send you my ideas. I think they will enhance the game greatly. Hello, and some time ago, I've seen that ponymon is in crytostasis. I fear that this game will be discontinued and dead, and that many bronies think so already. I have already worked on a different pokemon rom hack Pokemon: Prosecutors path if you want to see (I made it all on my own) and i think that i could handlethis project. Even if there are more programming/edting skills that i need to know, im shure i could learn them. Also from my other rom hack, i have some spriting skills as well (i posted one i made on X Scoot). I just really want to bring this game back and not have it die out, and before i learned everything for the rom hack, I thought this game was really cool and the people who worked in it! message me if you guys decide on anything, and i hope that there are the people that make the decisions about this stuff are still here, so we can get this game going again. One other thing, i wont have any college related things for a long time, so that wont get in my way. -Compman (Computerstickman (talk) 06:00, February 22, 2014 (UTC)) About the Music Department Does this allow non-pony music, or only pony music? If non-pony: DEAE LUNAE by Makkon for all legendary ponymon sounds a good idea! link here to youtube:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NbyUtARW6I download here:http://www.mediafire.com/?1ac2akzkwp3z37v Listen before download. answer quickly as possible cuz i'm in a hurry! Ghiogarcia522 (talk) 05:57, June 5, 2013 (UTC) A question about the changes Hi there, Michael. I played 0.32 a few months ago, and now I've checked to see if there's an update. So the game is being passed on again, eh? I'm a little confused though... is the game being continued, or is it redone? I'm asking here because Cobalt's Facebook seems unavailable. The link is useless, at least. Thanks for any info in advance. CommanderWolfy12 (talk) 22:34, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Stopping Personal Attacks It's a good thing I finally found an Admin. I've had a few personal attacks thrown at me by Bronymanbro (including a direct change to my userpage, which can easily be seen if you look at the history of it), and I would like some assistance in stopping said attacks and preventing this from happening to others, if possible. Many thanks for any assistance, Marioland (talk) 03:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I was just wondering since Chaos Fission left if you needed any help on the art side of things. I haven't done pixel art in a fair while, granted, most of the ponies so far should have pixels aleady done since there's a finite number of how many ponies can be in the ponydex. I don't know anything about coding so I can't really help on that front though. Please let me know if there's anything I can help with. Sentient Sky (talk) 20:39, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Now I don't know if this project has been trashed already or not, but I would love to offer my assistance with programming. I'm no expert but I know the basics of programming and have worked with C++, Javascript, PHP and MySQL and I'm willing to put alot of time into learning the programming tools and skills that will be needed. I can also be rather creative when it comes to story ideas or creative solutions. So if I can help get this project back on the road I'd be more then willing to invest alot of my time into it. Seppe2468 (talk) 18:54, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I was reading the front page, and I think I might try to implement some sprites, nothing more, don't send me the whole project, I'll probably mess it up, but if you sent me a copy of Ponymon, and some sprites that need to be implemented, and if the game still works fine, then I'll send it to you, and that will be the Ponymon. I won't be able to program, but I want to help nudge it along. Maybe I could even do some wild Ponymon data, and\or trainer data! I can do BASIC scripting, but nothing more. Thanks, Zoegrace1. Zoegrace1 is aweshum! 03:10, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Strange Ponymon Looks When I was catching the Ponymon, I found some that still looks like pokemon, such as N AJACK, D AJACK, etc. When the next version comes out, will those Ponymon mentioned, including others, have their appearances changed. too? I found out about this while using the Catch Any Ponymon Cheat Code. JeMango (talk) 04:02, October 20, 2013 (UTC)JeMango Don't fear! This question has come up before, and you're perfectly fine in asking. You see, the game is nowhere near complete, and although so many of the sprites are completed, the "current" version of the game is older than a lot of the sprites (mainly consisting of the evolutions of the Mane 6, excluding the adult form and the Gala form, and a lot of the ponies you can't yet encounter without cheating). They just couldn't add what didn't exist yet. Just a warning: any ponies you can't catch in the wild are unstable, like (for example) that CELESTIA you cheated in for the example, and will not always work properly. Use them with caution. Marioland (talk) 06:15, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Helpful Attempt. Hi Michael Scratch. Sorry my sentences are very weird. I'm just new guy here. = ) I was wondering if I can share this emulator called, "MyBoy Fast Emulator" here at the title. I know, I'm just new. That's why I called this message," Helpful Attempt." Lol =)) Dsfgarcia522 (talk) 12:04, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey can you show how to get hms? And plz update it